A Day At the Park
by Spark-gurl
Summary: One-Shot - When Malik decides to take Marik to the park. What torment will they cause this time? MarikMalik -OOC-


Discalmier: I don't own any characters I use in this fic OR the song that is used in my fic.  
  
Spark: Well, my second fic!  
  
Malik: what happened to A Night At The Bar?  
  
Ishtar: She quit on that fic along time ago!  
  
Spark: NO! I'm just taking a break from it cause I ran out of IDEAS!!!  
  
Malik & Ishtar: Oh.  
  
Spark: This is my first Yaoi fic  
  
Malik: Whats the couple?  
  
Ishtar: Us!  
  
Malik: YAY! Finally!  
  
Spark: Well here is goes. If it suxs im sorry, it's my first time hehe  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Scene Change)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It all started at one day at 3:00pm during lunchin. Malik started to complain..AGAIN!  
  
Malik: I whanna go to the park!  
  
Isis: Go already! No one is stopping you!  
  
Malik: (starts doing the puppy dog eyes) I don't whanna go alone.  
  
Ishtar comes out of the bathroom  
  
Ishtar: What's up? . uh-oh.why is Malik's eyes all big?  
  
Isis: QUICK! DON'T LOOK AT HIM! LOOK AWWAY!!!  
  
Malik: Ishtwar.go with me to da pwark pwees! (big puppy dog eyes)  
  
Ishtar: NOOOO! Not the eyes! To.cute! Can't resist.  
  
Malik: PWEEESEEEE!!!!!  
  
Isis: How are you gonna say no Ishtar? Huh? *smirk*  
  
Ishtar: Damn. Fine I'll go to the park with you Malik.  
  
Malik: Really?  
  
Ishtar: Really  
  
Malik: Really?  
  
Ishtar: Really!  
  
Malik: Really?  
  
Ishtar: REALLY!!!!  
  
Malik: YAY!  
  
Isis: Well, I hope you guys have fun cause I'll be gone for the day. If you guys come home early there is some food for you in the fridge.  
  
Ishtar: Where are you going THIS time?  
  
Malik: Are you going to the Strip Club again?  
  
Isis: WHAT! Where did you hear of a think like that!  
  
Malik: Ishtar  
  
Isis: I see.  
  
Ishtar: What! He's not THAT innocent!  
  
Isis: Whatever, just go to the park  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At The Park  
  
Malik: Hey Yami! Watch me swing!  
  
Ishtar: Huh? Oh yah sure.  
  
Malik: Yami?  
  
Ishtar: Ya, what is it?  
  
Malik: um.can you push me on the swing?  
  
Ishtar: AWW!! Did Malik forget how to swing? Is he a lil baby?  
  
Ishtar walk's to where Malik is to go give him a push  
  
Malik: I'm NOT a BABY! (starts to pout)  
  
Ishtar: Has anyone told you that you look cute when you pout?  
  
Malik: YUP! Hehe (starts to smile)  
  
Ishtar: Thought so  
  
Ishtar goes up to kiss Malik on the nose but Malik move's away and tickles Ishtar  
  
Ishtar: HEY!  
  
Malik: Tried to kiss me did ya! Well, it'll take more than that to get me!  
  
Ishtar: Oh Yah?  
  
He starts to run after Malik and tackles him down and starts tickling him.  
  
Malik: AW! HAHAHAH! Can't.breath!.sides.hurt.  
  
Ishtar: Well how's this!  
  
Ishtar bends down and kisses Malik  
  
Malik: aw! Im poisoned  
  
Ishtar: Well I guess you don't want any Ice Cream  
  
Malik opens his eyes and gets up soo fast that if you blinked you thought that he was never on the ground in the first place  
  
Malik: Where! Where! Where! Where! Where! Where! Where! Where!  
  
Ishtar: Over their see!  
  
To the left of the park the ice cream van (AN: hey! Its true! In my neighborhood theirs an Ice Cream van!) was giving ice cream to the kids  
  
Malik knocked all the kids down and was at the front of the line  
  
Ice Cream Man: What'll be kid  
  
Malik: hmm...a triple quadrupile cone scope please!  
  
Ice Cream Man: That'll be $20 bucks  
  
Malik: Damn! I only have a penny! Oh YAMI!!!  
  
Ishtar: what!  
  
Malik: Can I borrow $20 buckaroones!  
  
Ishtar: What! NO! last time you owed me money you didn't pay me back in 2 years!  
  
Malik: That's was because my allowence was $1 a week  
  
Ishtar: I don't care. The answer is no!  
  
Malik" Pwesse!!!  
  
Ishtar: No  
  
Malik: Pweeeseee!!! (starts doing the puppy dog eyes)  
  
Ishtar: NO! Not again! Must resist!  
  
Malik: Please!!!  
  
Ishtar: Fine! Here!  
  
Malik: Thank you! =^.^=  
  
After all that, Malik and Ishtar ate their ice cream on the bench  
  
Ishtar: Let's poisen the pigeions in the park!  
  
Malik: Ya! I got the crubs!  
  
After an hour later almost all the pigions in the park where dead  
  
Malik: Yami.  
  
Ishtar: What?  
  
Malik: I got a tummy ace  
  
Ishtar: Did you eat the crumbs again?  
  
Malik: .....  
  
Ishtar: Here, hop on ill take you home  
  
Malik: Yay! A piggy bank ride!  
  
After what seemed like an hour or ten they finally got home  
  
Ishtar: Damn! You gotta lose some weight Malik!  
  
Malik: Who gives a fuck  
  
Ishtar: Well go lay down on the couch  
  
Malik: Okeydokie!  
  
Ishtar joined Malik on the couch and watched some T.V.  
  
Malik: I wove you Yami  
  
Ishtar: Uh-huh. I love you to now shut the hell up and go to sleep so I can watch my Anime shows  
  
Malik: My ass, when did you like Anime?  
  
Ishtar: Scince the day you walked into the wall (AN: I have done that before -.-)  
  
Malik: Ohhh!  
  
Malik rested his head on Ishtar's shoulder and went to sleep after he kissed Ishtar goodnight  
  
Malik: Goodnight Yami  
  
Ishtar: It's afternoon dumdass  
  
Malik: Oh who gives a fuck  
  
ARTIST: Tom Lehrer TITLE: Poisoning Pigeons In the Park  
  
Spring is here, a-suh-puh-ring is here Life is skittles and life is beer I think the loveliest time of the year is the spring I do, don't you, of course you do But there's one thing that makes spring complete for me And makes every Sunday a treat for me  
  
All the world seems in tune On a spring afternoon When we're poisoning pigeons in the park Every Sunday you'll see My sweetheart and me As we poison the pigeons in the park  
  
When they see us coming, the birdies all try and hide But they still go for peanuts when coated with cyanide The sun's shining bright Everything seems all right When we're poisoning pigeons in the park La la, dum de da da da doo deedeedee  
  
We've gained notoriety and caused much anxiety In the Audubon Society with our games They call it impiety and lack of propriety And quite a variety of unpleasant names But it's not against any religion To want to dispose of a pigeon  
  
So if Sunday you're free Why don't you come with me And we'll poison the pigeons in the park And maybe we'll do In a squirrel or two While we're poisoning pigeons in the park  
  
We'll murder them all amid laughter and merriment Except for the few we take home to experiment My pulse will be quickenin' with each drop of strych-a-nin' We feed to a pigeon It just takes a smidgen To poison a pigeon in the park  
^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^_^  
  
Author's Note  
  
Spark: Well, how was it? Bad crappy? Shitty? Which one?  
  
Malik: I though it was pretty good  
  
Ishtar: Don't incourage here!  
  
Spark: -.- You'll get your day Ishtar! Oh you'll get you'r day, hehehehe  
  
All of the sudden Bakura pops out of nowhere with Ryou  
  
Bakura: What about us?  
  
Ryou: Hi ^____________________________________________^  
  
Spark: *.* Ryou you'r soooo Kawaii!  
  
Ishtar: hey, I gotta a question, how can Malik live if he ate poisen?  
  
Malik: Yah! How?  
  
Spark: I have Authoress powers!!! Hahahahah!!!  
  
All: v_v"  
  
Ryou: Read and Review please! ^___________________________________________^ 


End file.
